Tattoo removal using picosecond laser pulses (<10−9 seconds) has been demonstrated as far back as 1998. In an initial study, picosecond laser pulses were shown to clear tattoos more effectively than their nanosecond counterparts at equal fluences (0.65 J/cm2). However, the use of picosecond laser pulses for tattoo removal was initially limited by the relatively low power of picosecond lasers, and subsequently by the potential for tissue damage using higher-powered picosecond lasers. Methods for using picosecond lasers to remove tattoos or pigmented lesions that can achieve higher fluence levels without tissue damage may be desirable.